Consumers of live video content, including television broadcasts over various broadcast channels may be overwhelmed with the volume of content available and may not have effective methods for finding interesting programs, especially as it relates to live or breaking news programming that is not listed in published program guides.
With the proliferation of smart phones and other mobile devices with video recording capability, new system and methods for live video distribution have emerged in recent years. With such systems, a user can send a live broadcast, from a user point of view, of a live event, such as a concert, a conference, etc.
However, a broadcasting user may not have effective ways of reaching an audience, and other users that are interested in receiving interesting live content, may have no effective methods or systems to timely identify such live broadcasts.
Broadcasting users may attempt to use existing social networks, to post schedules and promotion for planned live broadcast, but in general postings on such network may only be viewed by a small fraction of users, and there are no general mechanisms or systems to ensure that interested users are made aware of a planned live broadcast.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for providing an audience for live video broadcasts.